


Pastels

by emis1967shinyblackbae



Series: DaddyDean (Strictly Destiel) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Daughter, Canon verse used, DaddyDean and Daddy Cas, Easter Egg Hunt, M/M, and no Charlie is not paired with Sam she is an honorary aunt, just a cute one, maybe some language, or a regular kid, or an adult, sometimes she’ll be a baby sometimes she’ll be a toddler, super fluffy, these fics will jump around in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emis1967shinyblackbae/pseuds/emis1967shinyblackbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her pretty little Easter dress on, Mary was the cutest baby Dean and Cas had ever laid their eyes on. She was beautiful and perfect and theirs. And that was wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastels

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is after Easter, but that is ok. Cause it's just an Easter thing man. It's whatever.

    Dean was smiling, an act that used to be so foreign to him and was now suddenly a common occurrence. He had never thought he would ever smile so much in his life, seeing as how he never assumed he’d live long enough to see any of his new life. Now, here he was, watching his little girl and his husband, his dearest friend, his baby brother, and a few of the local parents and their children run about in an open field and pick up Easter Eggs.

    Little Mary was running about, giggling and hopping as she searched for the colorful plastic eggs in the bright green grass that rivaled Dean’s eye color. Dean watched and almost laughed at how much of a Hallmark card this whole scene looked like, but he was ok with it. He kept the video camera steady in his hands and called out to his baby girl.

   “Mary, baby, go for the purple ones, ok? I heard from a reliable source that the best candy is in those!”

   The little girl turned to her daddy and smiled and threw up thumbs up, “K, Daddy!”

   Castiel turned to Dean and grinned as well, scooping up his little girl and squashing kisses into her cheeks. She giggled and squirmed.

   “No Daddy, eggs!” She exclaimed, clearly determined to gather as many as possible.

   Dean moved a little closer to capture the moment and said, “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. Auntie Charlie and Uncle Sam are helping you too!”

   At the mention of their names, Charlie and Sam poked their heads up from hunting down eggs for their niece. They smiled at the camera in Dean’s hands and waved, their hands full of plastic eggs. It was very clearly cheating, and other parents were grumbling under their breath at the action, but they were not about to argue with the large, long haired man who looked like he had been through every war ever. Sam and Charlie both had full baskets of eggs in every color, all for their niece.

   “Alright you two, if Mary eats that much candy, she’ll be awake till she is 17 years old!” Cas called to them and they ran up to him.

   Dean walked over to them as well, still rolling the camera. “So Mary, cutie, how many did you get?”

   “A billion!” She exclaimed, clapping a little in her daddy’s arms.

   Charlie quickly looked in her basket and said, “Oh yeah, well I have two billion so I beat you!”

   Mary laughed and shook her head, “Nuh uh, Charlie!” “Yeah huh, Mary!” The two went back and forth.

   Then Sam jumped in, “Um, hate to burst your bubble, you guys, but I have 4 billion, so I win!”

   Charlie and Mary both sighed, “Aww man.” Castiel and Dean laughed at their family.

   The Winchester family being cohesively happy was certainly a sight to see, even the other still angry parents couldn’t appreciate it. They would never know how amazingly special this moment was. Mary twirled around in the grass, her little dress swaying with her. It was a pastel pink with blue flowers dotting it. She had sweet ribbons in her long dark brown curls, and her smile was just too adorable for words. Dean watched his little girl being silly and loved every minute of it. This togetherness is what Sammy and he had deserved but were never given, so he was proud that he was able to give it to his own child.

   A hand fell on his shoulder, and Dean turned to face the person who had touched him. Castiel’s blue eyes were glowing at his husband, a gentle smile on his face.

   “She looks like she is having a great time.” Cas said, leaning on Dean.

   Dean reached his hand up and held Cas next to him, “Yeah. She sure is. And they look happy too.” He nodded to Charlie and Sam, still playing with the little girl, dancing and picking her up.

   “Daddy! Daddy!” Mary called to her family, and both Dean and Cas looked up at her.

   “Yes, sweetheart?” They asked simultaneously. “Is the Easter Bunny real?” She questioned, and Sam, who was holding her at the time, made a face of concern. He asked his brother with his eyes whether or not he was going to go that route with his child. Dean hesitated and looked to Castiel. They had a small silent discussion and nodded together about it.

   “No, Mary. The Easter Bunny is not real.” They said. Oddly enough, Mary nodded and ran her hands through Sam’s hair. “Ok. Good. Bunny should not make eggs.” The whole group stopped and laughed.

   “Now, that’s my girl!” Dean yelled and passed the camera off to Cas and ran up and scooped his daughter up away from Sam. He kissed her on her cheek and hugged her tight. “Alright honey. You ready to go out to eat with your Uncle Sammy and your Auntie Charlie and your Daddies?” Dean asked, and she nodded. “Well, let’s go then!” Castiel said, and the group charged off towards their respective vehicles.


End file.
